gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Tymerian (KH Roleplay Race)
The tymerians (also known as "Sea Vixens" by some) are a "Sub-race" of Tyrians that live an Aquatic/Amphibious life. They, like the Tyrians, are "Genetically altered descendants" of the Human Species, made by the Grox as a Slave race, but were made with underwater operations in mind. Their kind, along with the Tyrians, were freed from the Grox by the natives of Tyria, and have since gained a foothold on their new homeworld. Similar to Tyrians, they are long lived, as they have no set lifespan, and the only real causes of death for a Tymerian are unnatural causes, such as predation, murder, disease, fatal accidents, etc. They, like the Tyrians, also developed abilities over the "Aura", a life energy that all beings emanate. They can even sense the presence of other creatures using their aura senses alone. Biology In Physical terms, they closely resemble the Tyrians in looks, but they do have differences. Their tails have become much better developed for underwater life, and works similarly to a Crocodile's tail underwater, to propel them in the water. Their Hands and Digitgrade Paw like feet are webbed, and they have sharper claws that allow them to grip onto slippery objects and surfaces much easier. Thier fur coat is also much thinner and smoother, allowing for less drag in the water while swimming. An unusual adaptation of the Tymerians are the Slit like openings on the neck of the Tymerians, which work like the gills of a fish when submerged in water. Tymerians also possess lungs, so they can breath in air and underwater. Tymerians are able to live in fresh and salt water, thanks to developed organs that regulate their bodies' sodium and chloride levels, similar to Earth's Bullsharks. They can also drink fluids, but get most of their freshwater from the food they eat, such as the tyrian fish species they hunt. Like the Tyrians, Tymerians have no set lifespan, and can live for a long time if conditions allow. But while the maximum record of longest lifespan actively lived by a Tyrian is about 1,397 years, Tymerians have showed a record of 1,573 years, in terms of maximum lifespan willingly lived. Similar to Tyrians, Female Tymerians do not go through menopause, and as such, are capable of having children until death. They are able to interbreed with Tyrians and Humans, the latter union which produces a hybrid known as "Tymerian Halfbloods", who look human, but have gills, webbed feet and hands, and smooth skin. Tymerians prefer to mate with their own kind or with Tyrians however (the latter union produce Tymerian Offspring). They age the same way as Tyrians as well, in terms of "pace to age group ratio", where, from newborn to Teens, they age at the rate of humans, but at mature adult onwards, they often age much slower. Tymerians are capable of coming on land, as they are amphibious, and for females ready to give birth, this is a behavior that is common, to safely give birth on land to minimize the danger of attracting predators from the water to the mother and child (or Children). Tymerians usually have up to two children after birth, Triplets are a rarity. Culture Like the Tyrians, The Tymerians respect the natural world of the universe, and the balance within, from the swimming fish to the largest Leviathan. Even hunters within the Tymerian race are careful not to disturb the balance of an ecosystem. Their Clothing are made from materials found in their enviroment, and as such, often wear kelp dresses, shells, pearls, and other forms of aquatic accessories. Even their weapons, such as harpoons, are made with the enviroment's resources in mind, as they use the stingers on Tyrian Rays' tails as harpoon tips. Tymerians are always barefoot, as they don't like shoes or any other sort of footwear, though they find the concept amusing, like the Tyrians. Government They live in a monarchy like system of government that is also similar to a republic/democracy, in the sense that different kingdoms are ruled by a royal bloodline, but all individuals have a say in different matters. Relationships with Other Races *TBA History *TBA Noteable Tymerians *Marinia Journal Entry for KH Roleplay TBA Trivial Info *TBA Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Races Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content